1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to the protection of electronic devices from water and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for the protection of battery-powered mobile electronic devices from water.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Various types of systems and devices for protecting electronic devices from water are known. Some devices utilize waterproof encapsulation to inhibit the ingress of water into compartments in which electronic circuitry is located. Other devices employ water detection sensors in which a circuit uses electrodes to detect immersion of the circuit in water. Passive water ingress detectors, such as test strips that change color on exposure to water, are also used by manufacturers of mobile devices to avoid warranty replacement due to water damage caused by users of the mobile devices. Such detectors, however, offer no benefit to the users of the mobile devices. Capacitive sensing devices are also used to measure humidity, but such devices tend to be based on the measurement of changes in dielectric constant values of a polymer or oxide and are therefore relatively slow to respond to changes in humidity.